


Fight For Honor!

by silver_coin



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tales of Chivalry: Ginji the Wanderer, Zine: A3! Take the Stage Fanzine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_coin/pseuds/silver_coin
Summary: “Let’s do this instead. I want you to fight using physical offenses, here and now. If you win, we’ll continue the training. Lose, and we’re cutting this off. Are we clear?”----------------------------------One of my writing pieces for A3! Take The Stage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Fight For Honor!

The sounds of clashing steels resonated inside the yakuza headquarters, revealing two men standing face to face in the courtyard. With his sword in hand ready to face another blow, Sakyo thrusted forward to burst the young man’s guard down. As expected, the young man’s stance wobbled as he blocked the attack in a struggle to push him away. Taking the obvious hint, the two swords were pulled away with a fierce glare from the yakuza. 

“Too slow. We have gone through this before- keep your focus on the attacks. Your life's on the line!!”

The young man looked down, guilt spreading inside his heart, “I’m sorry, Sakyo-san.”

“Well, enough of it then. Stay focused!!!!” 

  
  


Sakyo pinched his nose bridge with a sigh. He honestly couldn’t believe to expect the results coming from Hyodo. He prepared his stance again with his sword up, waiting for his opponent to do the same before charging his attacks again and again. From the look on Juza’s face, he could only handle the blow for a few seconds before the restrained pain came through. 

  
  


During their play practices, Sakyo’s sword fights had stunned Juza to the ground. He was really amazed at how concentrated he was and how smoothly he glided along to knock over the cast with his sword stick. 

He thought to himself, _ ‘If this is a yakuza play, then might as well learn to wield a sword, right?’ _

Because of that, he had begged Sakyo to train him on sword fighting, thinking it would be useful for the play coming soon. No matter how many times the old man disagreed, he couldn’t help but say yes to how desperate the boy sounded. 

  
  


Thus, they agreed to train every weekend before the play began. Given the training from holding postures with wooden sticks to actually swinging a real sword, it was light enough for a beginner like Juza. Now, there they were, face to face with swords in hand. 

  
  


Though as much as Juza tried to keep it steady from Sakyo’s strength, he couldn’t budge an inch to push back the opponent’s sword. How strong can this man get?! Using all the strength he had, he finally evaded the counter attack and sighed. Sakyo took it as a sign and sheathed back his sword, a sigh escaped from his lips.

“Are you sure you want to keep on with this sword wielding business? I don’t see you taking this seriously, Hyodo.”

The boy grimaced in disappointment, “I’m sorry, Sakyo-san. I thought giving this sword fight a try could be useful for the play. But then again, I’m too used to brawl fights, thanks to the kids at school...” 

Sakyo hummed in deep thought, _“Well, as much as us yakuza use swords, we don’t carry them around much nowadays. Martial arts would suffice to shut someone off.”_

  
  


Juza’s eyes widened in awe as Sakyo explained how the yakuza would fight without a weapon and more to fist by fist. You could tell he’s picturing a fight scene in his mind, with Sakyo as the leader. He stared down to his palm, forming into a fist with a new set of determination bubbling inside him. Sakyo must have taken notice of Juza’s enthusiasm- he could see stars in his eyes from where he stood. He scoffed with a thought in mind, deciding to challenge the young man with a deal.

“Let’s do this instead. I want you to fight using physical offenses, here and now. If you win, we’ll continue the training. Lose, and we’re cutting this off. Are we clear?”

  
  


Eyes widened in surprise by the sudden offer, but he couldn’t say no to that, could he? All he needed was to prove how serious he was about getting the hang of sword wielding. Juza accepted the offer and readied his fists with determination. But did he think he was going to fight against Sakyo? 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to have a face off with me.” 

He shouted a command to the unknown, revealing a group of his men coming out of nowhere. Stepping back to make room and observe the scene unfold, he commanded his subordinates to give their all to boost Juza’s strength. 

  
  


As they circled around the young man, Sakyo spoke out his last words from afar, “Remember, focus on your opponents. Imagine how Ken would deal with this situation alone, without Ginji’s support and without his men.” 

  
  


Thanks to the small encouragement, the fight began. As expected from a high school delinquent, he took down the few men to the ground with his punches and kicks. This shouldn’t be a problem for him! But little did he know, his thoughts got the better of him. The fallen men rose from the ground, not even taking the pain of defeat and continued to charge in Juza’s direction with their fists raised. It was unexpected for Juza to witness the men running towards him after their fall, but that didn’t mean he had given up.

  
  


The fight had gone on for hours, with Sakyo’s observation for any signs Juza was giving off. A smirk appeared on his lips. Watching the scene reminded him of his youth days when he first entered the Ginsenkai family. That determined expression, the strong aura coming from the youth, oh the good times he had experienced. While wondering about his past, his eyes witnessed one of his men taking advantage, as they took the unguarded opening from Juza with all their might, causing the boy to fall down. 

“Alright, that’s enough!”

  
  


Following the command, the men backed away from the kneeling boy, who was silently grimacing through the pain. As the leader stood upon the defeated child, Juza’s hopes were sunken. He lost. These men were too powerful to face compared to when he was in school. He could have done better. Maybe sword fighting wouldn’t be an experience to him again. But then, he sensed something above him. A hand was extended…. from Sakyo himself. 

“S-Sakyo-san...”

“You did well, kid. I’ve never seen anyone who could handle my men that long until now. You have my respects.”

He extended his hand further, insisting him to take it, and he did. 

“As a matter of fact, I guess training you isn’t so bad.”

“Sakyo-san, are you saying…?!”

“Why not? You got those determined eyes when you were kicking my men’s butt. You should take that for our training tomorrow.”

Bells of success rang inside his mind, Juza bowed his head in honor to Sakyo. 

“I’ll do my very best!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post them here but this is one of my contribution for an A3! zine, Take the Stage! on September!


End file.
